codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
X.A.N.A. 2.0: Portuguese Subtitles
This is the version of the Portuguese subtitles for episode 96: "X.A.N.A. 2.0." This was translated by Sandra Martins from TeamYumi2004. Transcript 1 00:00:00,423 --> 00:00:03,862 Traduzido por: Sandra Martins 2 00:00:31,160 --> 00:00:32,677 Temos problemas. XANA está atacando. 3 00:00:32,677 --> 00:00:33,969 Quem é XANA? 4 00:00:33,969 --> 00:00:35,721 Um programa extremamente perigoso, 5 00:00:35,721 --> 00:00:37,616 como um virus que controla a energia eléctrica 6 00:00:37,616 --> 00:00:39,337 e activa torres em Lyoko para aceder ao nosso mundo. 7 00:00:39,564 --> 00:00:41,848 Presisamos avisar os outros. Ulrich? 8 00:00:41,848 --> 00:00:43,286 Não sei se chego a tempo. 9 00:00:51,732 --> 00:00:57,343 Vamos. Usem os vossos musculos porque vamos fazer aqui a aula de Ed. Física. 10 00:00:58,184 --> 00:01:00,063 Stern, mexa as pernas! 11 00:01:07,631 --> 00:01:09,921 Não entendo porque estamos na sala de informática, senhor. 12 00:01:12,549 --> 00:01:16,393 Estás curioso Della Robbia? Vamos, entra! 13 00:01:16,393 --> 00:01:19,204 Esporte com computadores? São sensores de movimento? 14 00:01:22,234 --> 00:01:24,629 Muito engraçado Belpois. Temos que chegar no seu nivel! 15 00:01:24,629 --> 00:01:26,812 Não temos mais alunos aqui, senão nerds! 16 00:01:27,079 --> 00:01:28,613 Talvez você finalmente supere a Ed. Física. 17 00:01:31,934 --> 00:01:34,876 Bem. encontrei uma boa forma de se mexerem 18 00:01:34,876 --> 00:01:38,342 usando os computadores. Se chama Cyber-desporto! 19 00:01:41,235 --> 00:01:42,358 Bem. Vamos! 20 00:01:46,610 --> 00:01:49,795 Ah. maldição, não pode ser. 21 00:01:50,388 --> 00:01:51,532 Ulrich, você está bem? 22 00:01:52,654 --> 00:01:54,486 Não me diga que é a Yumi de novo. 23 00:01:57,256 --> 00:01:58,577 Você tem que falar com ela… 24 00:01:58,913 --> 00:01:59,755 E que vou falar? 25 00:01:59,755 --> 00:02:01,939 “Olá, Yumi, eu te amo e você é o amor da minha vida!” 26 00:02:02,297 --> 00:02:02,960 Super. Está bem. 27 00:02:02,960 --> 00:02:05,270 Onde está o buraco onde eu coloco o C.D.? 28 00:02:05,270 --> 00:02:07,127 Isto não é possivel. 29 00:02:08,071 --> 00:02:09,395 Você tem que estar mais relaxado! 30 00:02:09,395 --> 00:02:13,114 Como. “Ei Yum vem, eu tenho algo para falar com você.” 31 00:02:13,114 --> 00:02:15,204 “Eu te amo” Não é tão complicado de falar. 32 00:02:15,204 --> 00:02:18,065 Genial… Você tem mais planos idiotas como esse? 33 00:02:19,238 --> 00:02:21,565 Ah. Encontrei. 34 00:02:30,912 --> 00:02:32,990 Você queria dizer Cyber-Guerra não? 35 00:02:38,341 --> 00:02:40,025 Alguém me pode falar o que aconteceu? 36 00:02:43,787 --> 00:02:45,505 Jeremie? Quê? 37 00:02:45,808 --> 00:02:47,505 Na tela. Há algo. 38 00:03:00,587 --> 00:03:02,133 Você assistiu o último episódio? 39 00:03:02,133 --> 00:03:04,120 Ok. Eu conto até três e você vai! 40 00:03:04,620 --> 00:03:07,199 Esqueça. Não com ele ali! 41 00:03:07,199 --> 00:03:08,671 Porquê? O William é legal! 42 00:03:08,872 --> 00:03:11,264 Eu prefiro não falar nada do que escutar isto. 43 00:03:13,552 --> 00:03:14,810 Jeremie, eu sei o que eu vi… 44 00:03:14,810 --> 00:03:16,890 Sim, mas admite que é impossivel! Está destruido. 45 00:03:16,890 --> 00:03:18,327 E se sobreviveu? 46 00:03:20,699 --> 00:03:21,637 Bem, tenho que ir. Até mais Yumi! 47 00:03:21,637 --> 00:03:22,421 Até mais. 48 00:03:24,631 --> 00:03:26,130 Vai agora! 49 00:03:38,962 --> 00:03:41,792 Me esqueci de falar que amo seu novo corte de cabelo. 50 00:03:42,247 --> 00:03:43,229 Obrigada! 51 00:03:46,841 --> 00:03:49,009 Foi sincero. Até mais William! 52 00:03:53,010 --> 00:03:54,059 Ulrich? 53 00:03:55,011 --> 00:03:56,060 Ulrich, você está bem? 54 00:03:56,528 --> 00:04:00,236 Sim. Eu tenho uma coisa importante para te falar! 55 00:04:01,296 --> 00:04:07,544 Bem. Nós antes eramos guerreiros de Lyoko. e. você sabe. agora. 56 00:04:07,933 --> 00:04:11,200 nós não somos mais guerreiros de Lyoko. 57 00:04:12,044 --> 00:04:13,434 Temos um largo caminho pela frente. 58 00:04:14,055 --> 00:04:19,154 Então. Nós não temos mais missões. E então? 59 00:04:37,005 --> 00:04:38,767 Olha Jeremie! 60 00:04:42,242 --> 00:04:44,350 Você viu? Me fala que você viu! 61 00:04:48,973 --> 00:04:50,135 Você viu exactamente o quê? 62 00:04:50,476 --> 00:04:52,425 Algo que brilhava e não parecia natural. 63 00:04:52,635 --> 00:04:55,442 E antes quelas linhas de codigos na tela do computador na sala de informática. 64 00:04:56,269 --> 00:04:57,947 Infelizmente eu já vi demasiado. 65 00:04:58,207 --> 00:05:00,333 XANA? Mas nós não a destruimos? 66 00:05:00,333 --> 00:05:03,037 Bem. Nós pudemos ligar o super computador de novo e vêr. 67 00:05:04,920 --> 00:05:07,087 Vêr o quê? Que nossa escola está em ruinas 68 00:05:07,087 --> 00:05:09,869 e o nosso professor de fisica está louco? Já sabemos. 69 00:05:09,869 --> 00:05:13,168 Sim, o super computador. Os guerreiros Lyoko Acabou tudo. 70 00:05:13,477 --> 00:05:15,322 Talvez a XANA esteja viva e vocês estão rindo? 71 00:05:15,322 --> 00:05:18,219 Se vocês tivessem duvidas iriam averiguar. 72 00:05:19,588 --> 00:05:21,510 Aelita tem razão. 73 00:05:53,505 --> 00:05:54,583 Vamos! 74 00:06:14,167 --> 00:06:15,772 Esse lugar me dá medo. 75 00:06:57,271 --> 00:06:58,359 Está frio aqui. 76 00:06:58,874 --> 00:07:01,045 Sim, normalmente o super computador é que produz o calor, 77 00:07:01,310 --> 00:07:02,295 mas agora está desligado. 78 00:07:18,209 --> 00:07:19,001 Espera! 79 00:07:20,382 --> 00:07:24,098 Têm certeza do que estão fazendo? Vamos reactivar aquelas más recordações da Aelita? 80 00:07:24,615 --> 00:07:26,259 Mas eu vi os códigos da XANA! 81 00:07:27,133 --> 00:07:28,677 Faz isso Jeremie, senão faço eu mesma! 82 00:07:28,677 --> 00:07:30,372 Vamos, que volte o calor rápido. 83 00:09:09,463 --> 00:09:10,931 Bem, tudo parece estar funcionando. 84 00:09:11,651 --> 00:09:13,164 Lyoko renasceu uma vez mais. 85 00:09:15,027 --> 00:09:15,681 Eh? 86 00:09:15,681 --> 00:09:17,151 O quê? XANA? 87 00:09:17,374 --> 00:09:19,651 Não, mas dois sectores foram apagados. 88 00:09:20,183 --> 00:09:22,243 Acho que se perderam alguns dados depois que desligamos o super computador. 89 00:09:22,700 --> 00:09:25,667 Vou ligar o superscan e já veremos se a XANA voltou! 90 00:09:27,185 --> 00:09:32,236 Nada no fluxo de dados. Nada nos sensores. Deixa vêr as torres. 91 00:09:35,529 --> 00:09:37,611 Nada. Nenhuma torre activada. 92 00:09:37,863 --> 00:09:38,863 Nenhum sinal da XANA. 93 00:09:39,281 --> 00:09:41,891 XANA não é de esses que deixam um aviso escrito Voltei 94 00:09:42,514 --> 00:09:43,733 Talvez em um outro mundo virtual. 95 00:09:43,733 --> 00:09:45,811 Destruimos todas as réplicas! 96 00:09:46,391 --> 00:09:49,115 Não existe um outro mundo virtual com a complexidade de Lyoko! 97 00:09:49,815 --> 00:09:53,599 Não. Se o superscan não dectetou nada é porque XANA não existe mais. Foi destruido! 98 00:09:54,421 --> 00:09:55,350 Eu quero ir a Lyoko! 99 00:09:55,350 --> 00:09:56,565 Boa ideia. 100 00:09:56,783 --> 00:09:57,563 Porquê? 101 00:09:57,563 --> 00:10:01,970 Quero ir ao centro, perto do meu pai antes que o desligues de novo, por favor! 102 00:10:04,376 --> 00:10:05,172 Está bem. 103 00:10:16,653 --> 00:10:19,353 Digitalizador pronto! Pronto para transferir! 104 00:10:20,192 --> 00:10:21,975 Digitalizar Aelita! 105 00:10:26,887 --> 00:10:28,301 Digitalizar Odd! 106 00:10:31,832 --> 00:10:32,980 Virtualização! 107 00:10:44,515 --> 00:10:46,091 Ah, está incrivel! 108 00:10:49,296 --> 00:10:51,569 Estou decepcionado pela ausência dos monstros! 109 00:10:52,485 --> 00:10:55,677 Ei, onde você vai? Está indo para o labirinto! 110 00:10:56,287 --> 00:10:57,891 Não era para ir ao centro de Lyoko? 111 00:10:58,438 --> 00:11:00,143 Ei, estou falando com você! 112 00:11:00,875 --> 00:11:04,844 Bem, uma vez que eles acabem seu passeio vai desligar isso de novo, de acordo? 113 00:11:05,161 --> 00:11:05,627 Sim. 114 00:11:06,910 --> 00:11:08,065 O que é isso? 115 00:11:09,003 --> 00:11:13,162 Ei, venham aqui, devem ver que. Ulrich? Yumi? 116 00:11:15,145 --> 00:11:16,927 Jeremie, você pode me enviar a minha tábua? 117 00:11:26,741 --> 00:11:30,116 Eu gosto muito da Aelita. mas acho que ela está fazendo isso tudo para voltar para Lyoko! 118 00:11:30,116 --> 00:11:31,442 Eu não entendo. 119 00:11:31,726 --> 00:11:35,256 Bem, de qualquer maneira, o essencial é que XANA está destruido, não? 120 00:11:35,492 --> 00:11:37,272 Sim, estou de acordo. 121 00:11:38,276 --> 00:11:40,615 E o que você me queria falar? 122 00:11:41,808 --> 00:11:42,837 Uh. Sim. sim. 123 00:11:44,087 --> 00:11:46,806 Que te parece um treino no ginásio? Tudo bem? 124 00:11:47,076 --> 00:11:47,698 Sim. 125 00:11:52,606 --> 00:11:55,509 Me pergunto, agora que XANA não existe mais. 126 00:11:55,735 --> 00:11:58,327 seria uma pena não voltar a usar tudo isto. 127 00:12:01,402 --> 00:12:03,045 Podiamos fazer disto um parque de atracções! 128 00:12:03,045 --> 00:12:06,277 Bem vindos a este novo e revolucionario parque de atracção. 129 00:12:06,589 --> 00:12:11,763 Três misteriosos mundos esperam por você, Bem vindos a LyokoLand 130 00:12:14,957 --> 00:12:16,173 Então, o que pensa disso? 131 00:12:22,873 --> 00:12:24,047 Então, você vai me falar? 132 00:12:25,764 --> 00:12:27,468 Eu vou te falar quando eu quiser. 133 00:12:32,563 --> 00:12:33,691 Ah. muito bem. 134 00:12:33,893 --> 00:12:36,444 Fazendo desporto fora do horário das aulas. eu falo, Bravo! 135 00:12:37,695 --> 00:12:41,508 É que, o Cyber-desporto terminou. demasiado virtual. 136 00:12:41,766 --> 00:12:45,267 Tem que haver contacto, realidade, suor. corpo contra corpo. 137 00:12:46,878 --> 00:12:50,052 São jovens. Tenho que mudar uns fusiveis. 138 00:12:57,632 --> 00:13:01,492 Podiamos criar uma tábua fantasma. 139 00:13:01,943 --> 00:13:05,349 Algo incrivel e aterrorizador, como esqueletos por todo o lado. 140 00:13:05,349 --> 00:13:07,709 “Ei, você, pequena loira. Está tremendo né?” 141 00:13:07,709 --> 00:13:11,560 “Sim, é normal. Mas não se preocupe, eu irei com você.” 142 00:13:11,560 --> 00:13:14,101 Odd, não. Você não vai usar Lyoko para paquerar! 143 00:13:14,101 --> 00:13:15,400 Porque não Jeremie? 144 00:13:15,759 --> 00:13:18,509 Vamos. Todas vão cair nos meus pés aqui! 145 00:13:21,727 --> 00:13:25,322 Odd, Aelita, recebi um sinal de uma torre activada em Lyoko. 146 00:13:25,322 --> 00:13:26,885 Você pode repetir por favor? 147 00:13:27,478 --> 00:13:29,433 Há uma torre activada no sector 5. 148 00:13:31,213 --> 00:13:35,168 Mas só tem uma torre aqui, está diante de nós e está desactivada! 149 00:13:35,619 --> 00:13:36,797 É uma nova torre! 150 00:13:53,217 --> 00:13:54,600 Você está bem? Sim. 151 00:13:54,887 --> 00:13:58,577 Jeremie, quem foi que disse que XANA tinha sumido? 152 00:13:58,577 --> 00:14:00,108 Eu não entendo. 153 00:14:00,108 --> 00:14:02,515 O superscan não detectou nada. não tinha nada… 154 00:14:02,718 --> 00:14:05,158 e agora apareceu a torre! 155 00:14:05,158 --> 00:14:07,391 Obrigado pela sua brilhante análise. 156 00:14:13,183 --> 00:14:18,415 Eu vou guiar vocês. Virem a direita, aí. 157 00:14:26,837 --> 00:14:29,056 Porque não usam um simples botão? 158 00:14:29,294 --> 00:14:34,123 Que diga. “Aqui está, é este”. Não. colocaram uma duzia de botões por todo o lado! 159 00:14:36,874 --> 00:14:38,183 O que está marcado aqui? 160 00:14:38,703 --> 00:14:43,859 “Volts. Ampères. Watts.” 161 00:15:15,012 --> 00:15:18,326 Ulrich, onde estão? Aelita tinha razão A XANA está atacando! 162 00:15:18,326 --> 00:15:20,294 Venham o mais rápido possivel e tomem cuidado. 163 00:15:29,267 --> 00:15:32,659 Vamos, então? O que tem para me falar? 164 00:15:34,441 --> 00:15:39,596 Ok, vou falar, vou falar. É muito simples. 165 00:15:40,815 --> 00:15:45,159 O que eu sinto por ti. é que. Eu. 166 00:15:47,709 --> 00:15:50,193 Está tudo bem senhor, já terminamos por hoje. 167 00:15:51,137 --> 00:15:55,535 O que você está fazendo? Me solte. Não me sinto bem. 168 00:15:55,535 --> 00:15:58,117 Solte ele, você está machucando ele! 169 00:16:01,379 --> 00:16:02,470 Yumi. Vejo tudo obscuro. 170 00:16:05,690 --> 00:16:07,801 Eu te sigo! 171 00:16:11,819 --> 00:16:14,300 Vou levar você para a enfermaria, parece grave! 172 00:16:19,114 --> 00:16:25,272 Jeremie? … O quê?… XANA?… Um espectro? 173 00:16:27,177 --> 00:16:28,051 O quê? 174 00:16:28,051 --> 00:16:32,052 Não pergunte, corre! Esse não é o Jim, é um espectro! 175 00:16:33,089 --> 00:16:33,927 A torre! 176 00:16:48,230 --> 00:16:49,727 Vai, eu me encarrego deles! 177 00:16:53,825 --> 00:16:54,931 Ah, um a menos! 178 00:16:57,776 --> 00:17:00,152 Maldição, me esqueci como era isto. 179 00:17:31,421 --> 00:17:34,139 Acho que a ideia do parque de atracção está cancelada! 180 00:17:40,935 --> 00:17:42,969 Eu acho que me passou algo quando me tocou. 181 00:17:43,281 --> 00:17:44,467 Por isso que não estou vendo bem. 182 00:17:45,669 --> 00:17:47,357 Eu vou guiar você ok? 183 00:17:48,423 --> 00:17:48,687 ok. 184 00:18:09,096 --> 00:18:10,598 Aqui, se senta. 185 00:18:15,488 --> 00:18:20,619 Sim Jeremie? … Sim … Ok. 186 00:18:22,066 --> 00:18:25,941 Tenho que ir. Aelita está sosinha em Lyoko e precisamos desactivar a torre para o espectro sumir. 187 00:18:26,441 --> 00:18:27,692 O Odd está vindo, ok? 188 00:18:28,850 --> 00:18:29,726 Aqui está seguro. 189 00:18:35,904 --> 00:18:38,683 Jeremie, preciso de ajuda, não vou conseguir sosinha. 190 00:18:41,179 --> 00:18:42,382 Onde estão Ulrich e Yumi? 191 00:18:42,382 --> 00:18:44,194 Aguenta Aelita, Yumi está indo. 192 00:18:51,189 --> 00:18:51,739 Jeremie, estou aqui. 193 00:18:51,739 --> 00:18:53,829 Fala para o Odd se apressar, estou preocupada com o Ulrich! 194 00:18:54,096 --> 00:18:55,423 Transferir Yumi! 195 00:18:57,270 --> 00:19:01,613 O que é isso? Não estou gostando disso. Odd vê isto! 196 00:19:27,939 --> 00:19:29,818 Ulrich? Está tudo bem, sou eu! 197 00:19:30,101 --> 00:19:33,235 Jeremie me explicou tudo. Jim é o espectro né? 198 00:19:33,235 --> 00:19:36,532 Sim. Tudo bem, me segue! 199 00:19:58,850 --> 00:20:02,958 Vamos rápido Aelita, Ulrich não se sente bem, o espectro fez algo com ele. 200 00:20:32,371 --> 00:20:35,504 Você. não pode vêr mesmo nada? Desculpa! 201 00:20:44,895 --> 00:20:47,676 É que. Cuidado, tá vindo! 202 00:20:51,381 --> 00:20:53,681 Você gosta de Cyber-desporto é? Toma isso. 203 00:21:30,145 --> 00:21:31,425 O que…? 204 00:21:52,955 --> 00:21:56,079 Então. Destruimos XANA ou não? 205 00:21:56,329 --> 00:21:57,061 Sim e não. 206 00:21:57,581 --> 00:21:59,864 Quando Aelita, Odd e Yumi foram virtualizados… 207 00:21:59,864 --> 00:22:03,232 eles tinham uma luz vermelha ao redor de eles. Nunca tinha visto isso. 208 00:22:03,483 --> 00:22:05,390 Vamos, fale logo o que você quer dizer. 209 00:22:05,833 --> 00:22:10,048 Eram codigos. a fonte dos codigos para ser preciso. Pertencem a XANA! 210 00:22:10,251 --> 00:22:13,241 No momento que o destruimos ele colocou esses codigos em vocês. 211 00:22:13,241 --> 00:22:14,409 Em nós? 212 00:22:14,783 --> 00:22:17,618 Bem, é dificil acreditar, mas o computador é explicito. 213 00:22:18,224 --> 00:22:22,677 Bem, estou seguro sobre Aelita, Odd e yumi. Não vejo porque vai ser diferente no Ulrich. 214 00:22:23,741 --> 00:22:25,408 XANA colocou codigos em vocês quatro… 215 00:22:25,408 --> 00:22:27,297 e me pergunto se não está enviando espectros para conseguir eles de volta. 216 00:22:27,562 --> 00:22:29,162 Porquê? Para que servem esses codigos? 217 00:22:29,162 --> 00:22:31,952 Talvez tenha sobrevivido dessa forma. injectando os codigos. 218 00:22:31,952 --> 00:22:34,631 E quando os conseguir de volta, seu poder vai regressar… 219 00:22:34,910 --> 00:22:37,078 e poderá tomar o controlo da rede mundial. 220 00:22:37,381 --> 00:22:39,391 Deveriamos desligar o super computador de novo e não falar mais disso. 221 00:22:39,391 --> 00:22:42,205 Não, XANA apareceu antes de ligarmos ele. 222 00:22:42,205 --> 00:22:46,269 Isso significa que para aceder ao nosso mundo ele encontrou algo mais que Lyoko. 223 00:22:46,269 --> 00:22:50,020 Desligar ele só estaremos fugindo do problema. Temos que lutar uma vez mais! 224 00:22:51,066 --> 00:22:53,166 Os guerreiros de Lyoko regressaram! Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Portuguese Subtitles Category:X.A.N.A. 2.0